Gilmore Girls: One Shot Rory and Jess endings
by WhatToDoAboutJess
Summary: This fanfic depicts several possible ways Gilmore Girls could have ended with Rory and Jess. Mostly one shots
1. On the bus

**A/N: Hey guys! So I tried this idea before, but my characterization was awful and I received a lot of complainants. So here I go again new and hopefully improved. If anyone has any ideas or helpful tips let me know J Thanks for reading! **

Jess stretched back in his chair and propped his feet on the seat in front of him. He let out a yawn as the bus made a stop. Lazily, he peeked outside, the surrounding seemed all too familiar, but he ignored it and peered back at his book. When he turned the page he heard a girl groan as she lifted her suitcases above her head into the storage space. He glanced up and saw a head of brown hairs that belonged to a thin and pale girl. Jess felt a wave on uneasiness flow through him and silently he reprimanded himself, 'That's not her. That's not her.'

Rory plopped down in the front of the seat and rethought the events of the pass few days. When Logan presented the ring box, she immediately felt happy, but as she was about to say yes and image appeared in her head that halted her response, and eventually turned her to say no.

She also remembered running into Logan briefly after she rejected his proposal, he was already with another girl, who was beyond drunk and all over him. He didn't notice her presence and turned towards Finn, "Rory said no! My parent's forced me to settle down, but she said no! I'm not going to be stuck as her husband! Thank god!" Rory allowed a tear to slip from her eye, but she ignored it, and remembered why she said no in the first place, he wasn't the one. The same image arrived in her head againThe last memory that Rory thought of is when she went to see Luke in the diner.

"Sit down; I'll be with you in a minute." Luke called from the kitchen.

"Service with a smile." Rory remarked.

Luke's head jolted up and looked at Rory, "Oh I didn't know it was you. What's going on?"

Rory fiddled her fingers and begun to look uncomfortable, "Can we go upstairs?"

The two rushed up the stairs and he called, "Caesar cover for me!"

She flung a chair out from beneath the table and straddled the wooden seat, "So a while ago, I went to see Jess in Philadelphia," She began, "And, well, needless to say the visit didn't end on the best of terms."

Luke nodded silently, not wanting to interject.

"I was just wondering," Rory could barely let the words out of her mouth, "Do you, do you know wh-where he is?"

"Jess was up here taking of some business, but I think he headed back a few hours ago." Luke informed without any hesitation.

Rory lifted herself from her chair and grabbed her jacket, "Thank you! Can you not tell mom about this?"

Luke nodded reassuringly.

Rory rushed home and flung the door open, "Hey mom I'm going to Paris' for the weekend!"

Lorelai called from her room, "Okay Honey, don't forget silts! A girl needs silts."

Rory hurriedly packed her suitcases and ran out of the house, "Bye mom."

"Bye kid."

Rory glanced at her bus schedule and the next bus to Philly was in ten minutes. She rushed to the stop, just in time to hoist herself onto bus and sit in the first seat with a smile on her face.

Jess studied the girl that looked so much like the only girl he ever loved. Her chocolate brown hair glided down her back and her nose was stuck in Ayn Rand. That was Rory it had to be. On the next stop Jess crept up the bus aisle and slipped into the seat behind Rory. He gently reached out his hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "It's what it is you and me."

Rory spun her head to face him, "Hi, Ror."

Jess allowed a smirk to play on his face and Rory stuttered and rambled, "I-I was coming to see y-you, b-because of what happened. That's not what I wanted to happen. Oh Jess, I'm s-so sorry."

Jess shushed her, "You remember what I said that day I came back and chased you through the streets? It's still true. It will always be true. I don't care why you were coming to see me or if you're still with the Blonde Dick from Yale, I will always love you."

Rory shyly bent her head down and Jess placed a finger under her chin and raised her head. Gently, he laid his lips on hers and the image that prevented her from marrying Logan danced around her head, Jess reading Hemingway with his head in her lap.

**A/N: Was my characterization better this time guys? Your reviews mean everything! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Luke and Lorelai's wedding part 1

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. It was my birthday last weekend and I was working on another story I'm doing. I hope you still enjoy my story. P.S. I love Jess! J **

Richard gripped Lorelai's white clad arm, "Are you ready?"

Lorelai allowed a grin to creep onto her face, "Oh dad, I've been ready since the day I met him."

Rory patted her mom's back, "Are you ready?" Purple silk encompassed Rory, Lane, and Sookie, the bridesmaids. A lacy but simple dress surrounded Lorelai and a daisy headband held her chocolate hair in place.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and Emily appeared with a frown plastered to her face, "Rory Gilmore!"

Richard cleared his throat, "No Emily, not today."

She ignored her husband and proceeded towards Rory, "Young lady! How dare you not bring a date to your mothers wedding, but don't you worry I took care of it."

Rory crossed her arms and anger danced a crossed her face, "What do you mean you took care of it?"

"I invited Logan."

Rory briefly aloud Jess' image to flow through her mind. She thought that he could be her date, as a friend, since they would both be there, "Grandma! Go get him out of here!"

Lorelai's smile seeped from her face, "Mom? What the hell were you thinking? Why do you always have to create drama! This is my day, mine!"

"Well he's already here and your daughter needs a date!" Emily stood unmoved.

Rory shrugged off her grandma's feeble attempts to pair her with Logan.

"Fine, whatever, it is mom's day after all."

Lorelai pushed open the door and slowly advanced towards the aisle, towards Luke, the love of her life.

Jess scrunched down in the front row, where his uncle forced him to sit. There were two things that dragged Jess back to Stars Hallow, and his uncle's wedding was only the first reason.

The shouting from the hall echoed throughout the church, Babette and Patty already began spreading gossip that Lorelai's probably pregnant.

Jess, in habit, pulled _Franny and Zoey_ from his suit's back pocket and started to flip through the pages.

Logan sat straight up on the last bench constantly checking his watch. He jiggled his leg and tapped his fingers on his leg in a rhythmic motion. A yawn escaped his lips and Jess snapped his head to give him a dirty stare, which Logan returned with a smile.

If Logan hadn't treated Rory so poorly, Jess might've given him a chance. He always knew he was never good enough for her, and that was the main reason he left Stars Hallow in his early years, but no matter how much he tried, Jess could never stop loving Rory.

Emily paced in the hallway, the frown deepen on her lips, "Well when is this going to start?"

Lorelai threw open the heavy wood doors with a grunt, "Now!"

She moved delicately down the aisle, her dress swaying behind her.

Luke's grin matched that of Lorelai's as she came closer to him.

The bride mates in most weddings are meant to stand, but Lorelai said she didn't want them to be tired for the reception, so the girls took their seats, and Rory glanced at the front row, there were no places for her to sit. Jess noticed Rory's predicament and scooted over while patted the spot next to him; she smiled in gratitude.

He whispered a hey. Love filled the room as the Priest began the service, and Rory through back to her past loves.

Dean was the best first boyfriend; he loved her and wanted to make her happy. But, he also help to make her first mistake. She never forgave herself for losing her virginity to a married man.

Logan provided for her and showed Rory how the other half lived, but he cheated on her, at least in her mind he did. They only partied together, and when they were in a relationship, Lorelai and her fought, she dropped out of Yale and developed a criminal record. He was not the best influence on her.

Jess was a different story. He always surprised her and convinced her to do better. He was the one who got her back into Yale. Jess caused her to read more and study harder, in order to have intelligent debates with him. She remembered the evenings when they sat in the diner and made fun of the pompous rich kids in Stars Hallow and discussed the literary devices of Ayn Rand. When Rory went to Washington D.C. with Paris and describe love to her, Jess emerged in her mind, no one else, and when he begged her run away with him, she had to stop herself from saying yes and moving to New York that night. Jess was the type of love that never went away, no matter how hard Rory tried to push him from her thoughts.

Jess stared to his left, Rory, the main reason he was back in Stars Hallow.

PART ONE! TO BE CONTIUNED. PLEASE COMMENT OR REVIEW.


	3. Luke and Lorelai's wedding part 2

**A/N: Hey guys I seem to be getting comments to show more Luke and Lorelai. I will try my best, but I am a bigger fan of Jess and Rory! You guys also said you like Rory reflecting on her past loves, there will be more of that! Comments and Reviews are amazing so if you don't mind, could you please leave one? Thank you for reading! **

PART TWO!

"You may kiss the bride." Luke hooked his arm behind Lorelai's back and swung her down while gently intertwining his lips with hers. Tears collected at the brim of Rory's eyes and she allowed them to drip down her cheek. Jess glanced at Rory and raised his thumb to whip away the water lines on her porcelain face.

Rory briefly compared her and her mother's love lives, which were all too similar. Christopher is the spoiled bad boy who did expensive stunts, but still he deeply cared. However at some points he was conceding and self-involved, just like Logan.

Jess' violent and angry persona masked his true feelings. He was a major influence on Rory's life and often reappeared to help her through difficult life decisions. (Hey guys this is a quick A/N, but I just realized during the first season, the episode about Rory's birthday party the song playing was, 'What a beautiful life' and the first song we heard Jess listen to was 'What a beautiful life'. Ok sorry had to point that out.) When he wasn't a boyfriend he was a friend, always a shoulder to cry on. Just like Luke.

The crowd at the wedding stood in unison and traveled in a pack to the reception next door. Lorelai shoved open the black double doors to reveal the seating chart, obviously made by Emily.

Lorelai and Luke were seated at the front facing everyone else. Logan, Rory, Lane and other twenty-year-olds was stationed very close to Emily's table. Jess was placed in the back corner along with the children. He began to walk with his hands stuck deep in his pocket until Rory leaned into her and whispered, "Hey just pull your chair over to my table."

Emily nudged Rory, "Time to make you're speech."

Rory sauntered towards the stage. She tapped a spare knife to her wine glass which was rewarded with a loud clang, "Welcome to Luke and Lorelai's wedding," She began. "Lorelai has been my mom and my best friend. She has always been there for me, honestly, she is my hero. Her and Luke had visible sparks the first time they met. I mean how perfect is it, the woman addicted to coffee and the coffee maker?" This received a light laugh. "Luke was also a father to me. He made me a special breakfast for my first day of school and he cheered me on at my little league games. Since the day I met Luke I've been rooting for him to get the girl, and this whole town feels the same. I feel like I should thank you for getting married considering how badly I've wanted you to be together!"

Tears brimmed at the corner of Lorelai and Luke's eyes; they both said thank you and Jess stood in order to give his speech, "Love is the most important thing in this world. Love is when you like most of the same things, but you are still two different people. Love is when you listen to some of the same music or read some of the same books. Love is when you forget to study because you want ice cream in cones. Love is when she tells you to go straight instead left and surprises you every day. Love is when you never think you're good enough for her. Love is when she reads Ayn Rand and you read Hemingway. Love is when she forces you to do better and _be _better. Without Love happiness would never exist."

The majority of the crowd was in tears with bitter sweet smiles growing on their faces, well everyone expect Logan who already downed seven shots. He rose form his chair, "H-hey I c-can make a sp-speech too. Hello ev'rybody I'm Logan, any sexy girls want to hook up? I'm not an asshole. This guy," He pointed to Jess, "Only wrote a book. I went to Yale, Yale. I think I'm goina write a book about how to pick up a girl." He began to cry, "Rory why won't you marry me?"

Rory pushed Logan into the hallway and sat him down on a couch. His eyes closed immediately and he curled into a ball as a snore escaped his lips.

Jess twirled Rory onto the dance floor and she turned she look deeply into his eyes, "You forgot one thing in your speech."

"Yeah?"

"Love is when you can't think about life without them."

Rory tilted her head into Jess and slightly opened her mouth. He licked her bottom lip and she granted him entrance. Their tongues swirled and a smile played on Jess' lips as he gently pushed Rory away, "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

Lorelai and Luke both stared at the couple and Lorelai shook her head, "I don't like this."

Luke explained, "Jess has gotten his act together, for her. He deserves her now. Just leave it alone and see what happens."

Lorelai agreed hesitantly, "Fine."

Jess spun Rory around the dance and made a random confession, "I didn't write the book because of you, I wrote it for you. Didn't you ever read the dedication?"

Rory admitted, "I was too scared, I thought you might've dedicated it to a new girlfriend."

"It read, 'To Rory Gilmore The best and most influential person in my life. My one true love.'"

Rory answered with a kiss, "I'm sorry for everything Jess. I have always loved you."


	4. At the Publishing House

**A/N: So this chapter is set at Jess' publishing house, but it ends differently this time. Please leave a review! I try to use the reviews in order to provide you guys with a better fanfic! This one is a little short and the Jess/Rory love develops really fast, but hey it's just a one shot. THANKS FOR READING! **

Jess leaned forward towards Rory and like magnets their lips were pulled together. Rory kissed hungrily and fierce while Jess was gentle and slow. He moved his hand down her back and their bodies melted together until Rory stood up with a jolt.

Jess look down and interlaced his fingers, "What?"

"I-I'm sorry."

Jess' tone became more desperate, "About what?"

Rory tried to explain through a series of shutters, "A-about coming here like this. I-I just got the flyer and I don't know. I just wanted to see your place, b-but then this. It's not fair to you. I'm such a jerk."

"I-I I don't know what you're talking about."

"I couldn't even cheated on him like he cheated on me."

"What? Who cheated on you? That guy! Ah you're still with him." The frown on Jess' face deepened at the realization.

"Yeah." Rory shoved her hands in her pockets, obviously embarrassed.

"I thought everything was fixed." Jess' sorrow soon turned into anger.

"Everything but him." Rory corrected.

"I hate this!" Jess was on verge of yelling.

"You should. I'm sorry."

"You came here alone! To Philadelphia."

Rory realized she couldn't explain so she told the simplistic truth, "He was out of town."

Jess stopped her, "I don't deserve this Rory!"

"No you don't. You don't deserve it. I guess I better go."

"This is what it is. You, me."

Rory gently shut the door behind her and trudged to her car, not excited to go home or see Logan. She slipped into the driver's seat and banged her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. After several long breaths she pulled her phone out of her pocket and silently dialed Logan's number.

The blonde ruffled Logan's hair, as he began to slip off her clothes. In his beyond intoxicated state her name vanished from his memory and just enjoyed his evening in bed with this girl and ignored his phone ringing.

Rory heard Logan's voicemail message and silently cursed at him for not picking up, "Uh hey Logan. It's me. Please call me back as soon as you get this. Uh well something happened tonight, and as wrong as it was, I needed it, hell I wanted it. When we met you reminded me of someone who I was desperately missing. What I'm trying to say is, it isn't fair to you to be with me when I'm not in it all the way. You said jump and I did, head first, but I fell to quick and the excitement is over now. I'm sorry Logan, but were done."

She allowed a tear to fall despite herself, but she slowly opened her car door and ducked out.

Jess sat on the couch and threw a tennis ball in the air repeatedly until he heard the bell chime altering him someone entered his store. "Hey were closed," Jess called.

He didn't hear them leave, but instead the footstep came right behind him and he heard them plop in the seat next to him. He snap his head to look, but all he saw was a head of brown hair before her lips crashed onto his.

Rory slammed Jess onto his couch and gently peeled off his shirt, this continued until all of their clothes were scattered on the ground.

The sun attacked Rory's eyes in the morning and she checked her phone nervously: 6 text messages.

_Logan: Rory please call me back. C'mon we can fix this. Whatever you did I forgive you. You don't even have to tell me._

_Logan: I still love you._

_Logan: I called Paris, she got your stuff. _

_Logan: Who the hell are you with? It better not be the author, Tess or Bess or whoever._

_Logan: Fine were done._

_Logan: I can do better you know! _

She angrily threw her phone across the room, but the smell of coffee and eggs caused her to throw on Jess' shirt and follow the smell to the kitchen where Jess called, "The magic of coffee always gets a Gilmore out of bed."

Rory poured herself a heaping mug of coffee and took a seat at the kitchen table, "Jess…"

Jess cut her off, "No we are both happy right now. Don't ruin it. Ok?"

Rory nodded her head and attempted make a confession, "Hey Jess?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you," Rory poured her heart out.

Jess brought down his head and kissed her deeply. He threw a Hemingway book on the table, "Read while I cook."

While Rory shoved food into her mouth she heard the cheers of two guys. The came to the kitchen and Chris yelled, "A investor called me and wants to help us open publishing houses by Harvard, Princeton and…."

Jess enquired, "And?"

"Yale! He wants our stores to be for Ivy League students."

Rory jumped into Jess' arms, "Yale! Yale!"

Jess spun her around, "Our time has never been right before, but now it is! We can finally be together!"

Rory leaned into him, "I love you, Dodger."


	5. Mark Dodger

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I have been at and preparing for a debate tournament. Last week I saw a guy that looked like Jess and the guy from employee of the month combined. Crazy right? **

**Prologue: Logan and Rory have been married for a month **

"Babe can you pick up some things for me after work?" Logan called lazily from the bed. After he told his father off he hasn't been working and instead laying at home all day.

Rory fixed her hair in a messy up-do, "Sure."

"I wrote a list and stuck it in your purse." Rory trudged out the front door to the subway in Philadelphia. The couple moved here a month ago as newlyweds for Rory's new job at Philadelphia Today. She moved up pretty quickly and now is co-editor.

A group of writers crowded Rory screaming story ideas and newspaper layouts. She handled them each separately as she made her way to her corner office. Fifteen minutes later and shy intern peeked into her room, "Uh M-Ms. Gilmore?"

Rory nodded her head and motioned for her to continue, "Yes Prudence?"

"Mr. Howards," The other co-editor, "Wants you to find a writer to run a story on a new up and coming author."

"What author?"

"Um one second I have the paper here somewhere,"

"Take your time," Rory said soothingly.

"I only have his pen name, Mark Dodger."

Rory thought out loud, "Hmm I haven't worked on a story for awhile, Tell Howards I'll take it."

Prudence nodded, left and closed the door.

Rory began her research on Mr. Dodger when her phone rang, "Hey babe," Logan's voice rang, "Can you pick up some food to cook when you get home too?"

"Yes I will," She sighed.

"Thanks," His voice was drawn out and demanding. Logan never looked for a job, never cleaned and never cooked. Rory thought he was just in a slump, but he made no attempt at anything. She was becoming increasingly fed up with his behavior. She felt more like a maid than a wife.

Rory found no pictures of Mark or any personal information expect his place of business.

After work Rory hurried to 1262 Rand Lane. She had to dodge traffic despite the later hour. She finally reached the book store and a line of people stretched past the front door. A pristine and heavily polished sign sat promptly on top of the store's brick wall, "Were Next Best After Hemingway." The store sat in the middle of a strip mall and several books were on displayed with spotlights shining down on their crisp pages.

Rory pushed past the people to look around and heard a live poetic performance and her eyes were met by beautiful artwork. She was so distracted that she ran directly into a table stacked with books. A gruff voice sounded, "Chris I told you to move the damn table and while you're at it go talk to your poetic. His new material was awful."

A head covered in Raven hair bent quickly down and began to pile books in his arms, "Hey sorry about this."

"It's no problem. I'm actually here for an interview with Mark Dodger. I'm Rory Gilmore with Philadelphia Today."

Jess' head rapidly froze and eventually his eyes met Rory's, "Rory?"

Rory shook her head in confusion, "You're Mark Dodger?"

"The one and only. God, how long has it been?"

"Three years at least."

"Well you look good," Jess complimented.

"So do you Dodger," She put sarcastic emphasis on the last word.

"Yeah, I coined the name off of you. Should've copy righted it."

"I guess I should've. Well how have you been, Jess?"

"Well I have six books out and I'm working on a seventh."

"You are doing really good for yourself," Rory observed.

"You too miss reporter. Hey about that interview, can you waited here for about an hour until this place closes? Then I'm all yours."

"Sounds good." Rory slid her phone into her pocket ignoring the five miss calls and six messages from Logan, most likely needing food that he is capable to get himself.

Rory grabbed a book off the shelf titled, "The Past May Be The New Tomorrow. Written by Mark Dodger."

She skimmed through the pages and the story depicted a young boy's past. He felt like he couldn't be save and there was no place in the world for him. Until a witty girl fell into his life and forced him to realize he was important, but he still wasn't good enough for her, so he left for her sake. She belonged with a stable and loyal man, like her first boyfriend. The book has a 'To be continued' ending when the main character cleans up his act and attempts to win back the love of his life, which was taken by an ungrateful boy.

Rory felt a twinge of guilt as she re-read the last chapter. She suddenly felt a hand on her back and Jess' voice carried through the room, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Rory grabbed her purse and they went upstairs to Jess' kitchen.

"So Jess would you like your pen or real name in the article?"

"Let's just do the pen."

"Okay so first things first, what caused you to start writing?"

"There were many influences in my life. My uncle who forced me to succeed and many friends along the way pushed me to do better."

"So why no dedication?"

"The person that I would've dedicated to wouldn't have wanted it at the time. It would've only complicated things."

"I see," Rory began to put the pieces together. "Why did you use a pen name?"

"To avoid the recognition and the fame. I just d,n't want it."

"This question is brought to you by an avid reader of your books, Lucy Georgie asked, 'Is there anyone special in your life?'"

"Actually no. At one point I did love someone and after her I had girlfriends here and there, but nothing compared to her," Jess gave nothing away with his tone or body language.

Rory didn't want to ask the next question, but she knew she had to for the sake of the interview, "Can you tell us about her?"

"Well she was witty and smart and went to an Ivy League school. She was gorgeous and blonde. Her green eyes sparkled whenever I came near."

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing, Shane's image briefly crossed her mind, but she continued. The interview went on for another hour and Rory began to pack up.

Jess offered to make some coffee and she agreed. As he was pulling the mugs off the shelf he commented, "Now I couldn't just say it was you."

Rory asked confused, "What?"

"Well you aren't blonde, and I couldn't just say it was you. Don't want blonde douche freaking out."

"What are you saying Jess?"

"You are the only one that I ever loved."

Rory let her eyes examine her phone and Logan's message popped on the screen, _Where are you! A wife is supposed to make a husband food. _

"Jess, can I ask you one thing?"

"Shoot."

"Would you force your wife to cook?"

"No?" Jess seemed confused.

Rory leapt from the chair and forcefully pushed Jess against the wall. Her lips crashed onto his and she whispered, "The past may be the new tomorrow."


End file.
